Tunnel meurtrier
by Andy56
Summary: Mlle Parker retrouve la trace de Jarod mais elle doit se coltiner son adorable frère jumeau...(Chapitre unique)


Auteur : Andy56  
  
Genre : Général, action  
  
Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Résumé : Mlle Parker part à la recherche de Jarod mas Lyle doit l'accompagner, chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire...  
  
Note : Réponse au challenge n° 5 du site www.inthemoonlight.com  
  
Tunnel meurtrier  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove Mardi 10 février 2004 8h02  
  
Les hauts talons de Mlle Parker martelaient vivement le sol marbré du SL-18 et le claquement se dirigeait dangereusement vers le bureau de Broots. Sans même frapper à l'imposante masse qui servait de porte à cette salle informatique, la jeune femme entra et s'installa sur le sofa qui se trouvait derrière l'homme dégarni. Elle croisa les jambes pour appuyer son coude sur l'une d'entre elles et reposer son menton dans le creux de sa main.  
  
Malgré les cernes qui naissaient fébrilement sous ses yeux plutôt gris ces temps-ci, Broots se dit un fois encore combien sa collègue était belle. Ce n'était pas une beauté comme les autres, comme ces jeunes filles que l'on voit dans la rue et qui doivent obligatoirement se maquiller pour ressortir quelque peu. Mlle Parker avait une beauté profonde et pénétrante, celui qui la voit pour la première est non seulement ébahi par ses traits parfaits en tout point mais aussi envoûté par ses magnifiques yeux qui reflètent toutes ses pensées les plus intimes. Et il y a aussi son parfum, cette fragrance délicate qui se détache d'elle et qui vous enivre pour ne plus vous quitter.  
  
Bien sûr Broots était totalement épris de cette élégante femme mais il savait à présent qu'il n'avait aucune chance et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, à cause de son caractère chétif et craintif, de son physique désavantageux qui contrasterait bien trop à coté d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas l'argument principal et il en était persuadé, il y a avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette « compétition » déloyale, il y avait Jarod. Mlle Parker avait beau être une professionnelle pour dissimuler ses sentiments, ceux qu'elle éprouvait envers le Caméléon n'échappaient nullement à lui, ni à Sydney.  
  
« -S'il vous plaît Broots, faites-moi plaisir et dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose sur Jarod. Un semblant de piste, un indice, n'importe quoi... Mais trouvez-moi une raison de quitter cet endroit maudit avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'irrattrapable.  
  
-Euh... Et bien, c'est possible... »  
  
La jeune femme se redressa et s'approcha de l'écran d'ordinateur. Broots remarqua qu'elle s'était acheté une nouvelle jupe, encore plus courte que les précédentes. Ceci étonna l'informaticien qui se demandait comment il était possible de trouver des tenue aussi... déshabillées. Mais il reconnut que sa collègue pouvait largement se le permettre, si elle ne le faisait pas, peu de femmes s'y essayeraient. Et puis elles lui allaient tellement bien, elles ne faisaient que mettre encore plus en valeur la longueur interminable de ses magnifiques jambes.  
  
« -Allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous savez demanda-t-elle d'une voix intéressée. -Et bien, j'ai mis au point un logiciel capable de trouver et de tri...  
  
-Droit au but Broots, droit au but... le coupa-t-elle.  
  
-J'y viens... Euh... Donc il trie les noms qui ont appartenus à des gens connu, qui ont sauvé des vies ou des choses comme ça. Là-dedans, il retrouve les identité susceptibles d'intéresser notre homme expliqua Broots.  
  
-Et...  
  
-Et évidement, j'ai... J'ai retiré tous les noms qu'il a déjà empruntés.  
  
-Bon, vous l'avez oui ou non ?! s'agaça-t-elle.  
  
-Je pense... souffla-t-il, perdu dans ses notes. »  
  
En lui donnant ces explications, il ne comptait pas l'agacer, loin de lui cette idée refroidissante. Il voulait simplement lui montrer combien ce travail était difficile et demandait du temps pour que la prochaine fois elle soit moins pressante. Il abandonna rapidement cette idée, Mlle Parker était impatiente, instinctive et surtout très impulsive, il ne pourra jamais la changer.  
  
« -Il faut que je vous arrache les mots de la bouche ou quoi ? questionna Mlle Parker, se faisan menaçante.  
  
-Squaw Valley, Ca... Californie.  
  
-Merci ! »  
  
En insistant sur ce mot d'une voix rauque, elle arracha le morceau de papier des mains de Broots et se retourna pour sortir. Elle se heurta alors à son frère et lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, presque collée à son torse et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Elle n'aurait reculé devant lui pour rien au monde, de toute manière, il ne lui faisait pas peur.  
  
« -Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? questionna-t-elle.  
  
-Je viens t'avertir que Raines veut que nous travaillons plus en collaboration tous les deux. déclara Lyle d'une voix enjouée.  
  
-Excuses-moi ? s'étouffa la jeune femme.  
  
-Je dois t'accompagner, il marqua une pause, si tu as du nouveau continua-t- il.  
  
-Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver ! lança Mlle Parker.»  
  
La jeune femme se retourna vers Broots et l'invita à la suivre hors du bureau. Il s'exécuta et dû presque courir pour la rattraper dans le couloir. Il remerciait Lyle, elle était déjà assez remontée sans qu'il n'en rajoute avec ses histoires. Ils marchaient vers le bureau de Sydney pour le prévenir de leur départ imminent mais Lyle les stoppa. Mlle Parker soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et grinça un « quoi » lourd d'exaspération.  
  
« -Raines veut procéder à quelques changements annonça-t-il à sa sœur.  
  
-Les quels ?  
  
-Il veut que pour cette affaire, nous nous en occupions tous les deux. Il pense que Broots et Sydney sont un frein dans nos recherches sur le terrain et souhaite faire un essai pour en avoir le cœur net. »  
  
Mlle Parker ferma les yeux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Elle esquissa un léger sourire puis approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son frère. Broots recula d'un pas, au cas ou une dispute éclaterait. Il ne tenait pas à se trouver au centre de cette altercation qui s'annonçait bruyante et... sûrement violente.  
  
« -Alors n'oublies pas ton bonnet et tes après-ski frangin grogna-t-elle sombrement. »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Lyle lui rendit un large sourire et lui emboîta le pas. Broots resta là, planté au beau milieu du froid couloir obscur. Il tenait ses dossiers serrés contre lui et se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Mlle Parker voulait-elle toujours qu'il l'accompagne ? La jeune femme se retourna, elle se trouvait à l'angle de deux longs corridor, à une dizaine de mètres de son collègue.  
  
« -Broots, prévenez Sydney que Lyle et moi partons à Squaw Valley. Je passe chercher des affaire chez moi donc si vous avez besoin de me contacter avant mon départ, faites-le avant dix heures sinon Lyle pourrait être présent et entendre ce que vous avez à me dire demanda-t-elle, excédée.  
  
-Très bien Mlle Parker, bon voyage. »  
  
Il haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas entendu sa dernière réplique et après coup, il se disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et se mit à progresser doucement dans la pénombre, en direction du bureau de Sydney pour lui expliquer les changements survenus.  
  
¤¤  
  
Hangar du Centre, Blue Cove Mardi 10 février 2004 10h11  
  
Mlle Parker se trouvait déjà dans le jet, assise coté hublot et un verre de whisky à la main. Elle tentait de faire passer sa colère, en effet, Lyle avait déjà dix minutes de retard et il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne supportait pas d'attendre. Elle avait mis un pantalon en cuir noir ainsi qu'un col roulé bordeaux, celui commençait d'ailleurs à lui tenir très chaud. Son état d'énervement prononcé n'arrangeant en rien sa situation.  
  
Une voix attira son attention à l'extérieur de l'appareil, elle vit approcher son frère, une valise à la main. Il portait le même costume mais il avait rajouté une écharpe. Mlle Parker fit les yeux ronds, comment cet homme, dénué de toute élégance pouvait-il être son jumeau ? Sa tenue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais était portable, le souci était la couleur de son écharpe, verte et marron... La jeune femme posa son verre sur la tablette en face d'elle et se servit de nouveau une dose de ce liquide ambré qu'elle appréciait tant pour se détendre.  
  
« -Excuses-moi de ce retard soeurette. Les embouteillages, tu sais ce que c'est.  
  
-C'est sûr qu'avec cette écharpe, tu as dû créer plusieurs crises cardiaques...  
  
-Oh, ça... Une petite chinoise qui s'adonnait au tricot, je ne voulais pas la vexer.  
  
-Comme c'est charmant... "s'adonnait'' ? Tu t'es aussi occupé de son cas je présume ?  
  
-Elle était d'une tendresse.  
  
-Je crois que l'on va s'arrêter là ou sinon je crois que je vais rendre la salade que j'ai mangée hier soir. »  
  
Lyle émit un petit rire froid, content de l'effet qu'il venait de produire. Mlle Parker observa les lignes de la piste d'atterrissage se succéder les unes aux autres à mesure que l'avion prenait de la vitesse. Ce petit voyage promettait d'être très agréable... Elle ferma les yeux, espérant faire passer les six heures de vol un peu plus rapidement. Elle appuya sa tête contre la dure paroi après avoir bu d'une traite la fin de son verre sous les yeux amusés de son frère.  
  
¤¤  
  
Squaw Valley, Californie Mardi 10 février 2004 12h57  
  
Jarod se trouvait dans la cantine d'un grand bâtiment, assis près de la porte à lire le journal. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il dit à la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer. Une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années, mince et de taille moyenne entra dans la grande pièce quasi vide. Ses cheveux ondulés reposaient sur ses épaules, des lunettes de soleil remontées sur son front les empêchait de tomber dans ses jolis yeux bleus.  
  
« -Alors Jarod, prêt pour ce dernier repas turbulent ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
-Plus que jamais, j'ai adoré ce séjour et les enfants sont tous adorables Marg répondit Jarod.  
  
-Bon, ils attendent à l'extérieur, je pense que cette matinée de ski de fond les aura creusés et aussi, espérons-le, fatigués ! lança-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, je suis prêt pour l'affrontement, tu peux lâcher les fauves dit-il en relevant ses manches. »  
  
Ils rirent tous les deux puis la femme sortit de la pièce pour chercher les trois classes de neiges qui patientaient à l'entrée du bâtiment. Jarod ouvrit la porte et la horde de petits garnement prirent la grande salle d'assaut, de disputant places et tables. Jarod régla quelques petite bagarres puis demanda le silence. Ne se faisant pas écouter, il monta sur l'une des table avec une casserole et une louche pour les frapper plusieurs fois dans le but d'attirer quelque peu l'attention vers lui.  
  
Peu à peu, le brouhaha qui régnait s'estompa et les petites têtes blondes, rousses et brunes se tournèrent vers lui. Il sourit, descendit de son perchoir et annonça à tout le monde le menu du jour : des tonnes de pâtes et des tonnes de fromage ! Evidement, l'effet souhaité ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir, tous les enfants furent ravis de la nouvelle et se mirent à frapper leurs tables avec l'extrémité de leurs couverts en hurlant qu'ils avaient faim.  
  
Après une bonne heure et demi de service, Jarod et ses cinq collègues s'assirent dans la cuisine pour reprendre des forces. Marg entra dans la pièce avec deux énormes pots de glace et leur proposa de fêter le départ de leur ami. Ils sourirent et l'un d'entre eux alla chercher des cuillers, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien en dégustant le cadeau Marg.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Jarod jeta un œil à sa montre et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il les prit tous dans ses bras, un à un pour les remercier de ces magnifiques quinze jours de fête. Il était venu aux sports d'hiver simplement pour s'amuser et ne pas penser à ses soucis, des sortes de vacances bien méritées en quelques sortes. Il était un peu triste de partir mais il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, il y avait trop de risques.  
  
Marg l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, il n'avait pas encore fait son sac. Elle s'installa sur son lit pendant qu'il s'affairait et remarqua une photo sur la table de nuit. Elle l'attrapa et l'observa, la femme qui se trouvait sur l'illustration était rousse, les cheveux très longs et ondulés. Ses yeux bleus semblaient tristes, comme si quelque chose lui manquait pour être heureuse. Marg se tourna vers Jarod pour lui présenter la photo. Celui- ci prit place à coté de son amie et sourit.  
  
« -Elle est belle hein ? dit Jarod d'une voix fragile.  
  
-Oui, très. Je peux savoir qui c'est ?  
  
-Bien sûre, c'est ma mère souffla-t-il.  
  
-Cette photo a été prise après que vous soyez séparés non, remarqua Marg, elle semble si triste malgré son sourire.  
  
-Oui, en faisant des recherches je suis tombé sur cette photo expliqua Jarod. . -J'espère que tu la retrouveras, tu le mérites vraiment.  
  
-Merci Marg. Mon car est à seize heures, il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas le rater se repris-t-il en voyant l'heure tourner.  
  
-Très bien, merci Jarod, pour tout.  
  
-A bientôt. »  
  
Il se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras et se quittèrent après un léger sourire. Jarod prit l'ascenseur et rejoignit l'arrêt de bus. Il était un peu triste de laisser cet endroit magnifique, tous ses amis allaient lui manquer, surtout Marg avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle était très attentive, il lui avait confié beaucoup de ses émotions. Il lui état si facile de parler avec elle, elle ne posait pas beaucoup de question, elle l'écoutait simplement. Elle essayait de lui donner des conseils et était très protectrice avec lui, il aimait beaucoup cela.  
  
Il s'assit sur le banc froid, enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe car le vent lui frappait le visage et le gelait littéralement. Seulement trois personnes attendaient avec lui, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, une jeune femme à peine adulte et un petite fille d'environ dix ans. celle paraissait frigorifiée et personne ne semblait l'accompagner. Jarod se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire, la gamine ne répondit pas, suivant certainement les règles de ses parents qui consistaient à ne jamais parler à un inconnu.  
  
¤¤  
  
Squaw Valley, Californie Mardi 10 février 2004 16h02  
  
Lyle suivait Mlle Parker qui déambulait dans les rues enneigées de la petite station de ski, à la recherche de l'endroit où Jarod était sensé travailler. Le jeune homme soupirait, agressé par ce froid qui lui fouettait les nez et les pommettes. Sa sœur ne paraissait nullement gênée par vent mêlé de fines gouttes de pluie et de neige. Celle-ci s'arrêta net et Lyle failli lui rentrer dedans, ne remarquant pas sa pose.  
  
« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as remarqué l'un de tes milliers d'anciens amants ? demanda-t-il, glacé jusqu'aux os.  
  
-Très drôle... Regarde, je crois que c'est Jarod là-bas, dit-elle en indiquant un arrêt de bus.  
  
-Je ne vais pas le rater...grogna-t-il »  
  
Il se mit à courir en direction de sa cible, laissant Parker derrière lui, se demandant lequel des deux hommes elle préfèrerait étriper. Elle se mit à le suivre, accélérant rapidement en apercevant un bus qui s'approchait du banc où se trouvait Jarod. Tout le monde était monté quand elle atteignit le car, y compris Lyle alors elle fit de même. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle et elle avança, passant à coté de Jarod qui la fixait avec surprise. Elle s'installa à l'arrière, à coté de son adorable jumeau et ne quittant pas le Caméléon des yeux.  
  
Elle était énervée, elle ne savait où elle allait et elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser son arme devant les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce car. Elle maugréait en silence, observant les gens qui l'entouraient. une gosse, deux femmes, deux hommes et une jeune fille. Sans oublier le rat de laboratoire qui la narguait du coin de l'œil. Elle tapota l'épaule de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et se pencha pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.  
  
« -Je savoir où se rend ce car ? questionna-t-elle.  
  
-Dans la vallée, à Fresno.  
  
-On en a pour combien de temps ? s'inquiéta Mlle Parker  
  
-Il y a eu une avalanche, la route principale est coupée donc minimum trois heures et demi expliqua l'homme avec regrets.  
  
-Parfait...soupira-t-elle »  
  
Elle s'adossa et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec agacement, son impatience refaisait surface. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Jarod s'approchait d'eux, il s'installa sur le siège arrière. Mlle Parker se retourna, imitée par son frère, ils observèrent leur cible un instant en silence puis la jeune femme se décidé à la parler.  
  
« -Ce te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas avoir trois heures et demi pour trouver un moyen de te sauver, une fois de plus maugréa la Dragon Lady.  
  
-Bonjour Parker, Lyle, ravi de vous revoir. Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez tous les deux désormais dit Jarod d'un air intéressé.  
  
-Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, pour une fois que tu n'es pas au courant des remaniements du Centre avant nous... railla Parker.  
  
-Tu as raison souffla le Caméléon.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Tu as raison, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
  
-Ca y est, encore une fois je ne comprends plus vos discutions à double sens... soupira Lyle.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas plus que toi répondit sa jumelle.  
  
-Aurais-tu oublié quel jour on est ? demanda Jarod, son éternel demi sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Mardi 10 février 2004, à part ça, rien de plus s'exaspéra Parker.  
  
-C'est l'anniversaire de votre rencontre, il y a 6 ans déjà... (alors, dans le genre, j'ai fait ça approximativement... si vous avez une idée du temps par rapport aux dates, surtout dites-le moi s'il vous plaît !)  
  
-Ehm... Comment tu sais ça toi ? s'insurgea Lyle.  
  
-N'oublies pas Lyle, on a affaire à un génie très fouineur... grinça Mlle Parker. »  
  
Jarod souriait, quel plaisir de les agacer... Il les fixait, l'un après l'autre, droit dans les yeux. Il s'adossa et passa ses mains derrière sa tête pour se mettre à son aise. Il devait réfléchir, comme l'avait souligné Parker, à son plan d'évasion. Lyle resta tourné dans sa direction, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit par l'arrière, tandis que sa sœur s'était remise dans le bon sens. Elle était très énervée, le fait de se retrouver en compagnie de son frère, que Jarod la nargue devant lui, tout cela n'allait pas améliorer son humeur une fois de plus.  
  
« -Alors, qui as-tu encore sauvé ces jours-ci ? s'enquit Lyle.  
  
-Personne, moi peut-être.  
  
-Ah oui ? Tu es malade ?  
  
-J'aurai pu, j'avais besoin de repos. Le sport, l'air frais, loin du Centre, tout s'est vite remis en ordre dit-il, tu devrais essayer, ajouta-t- il à l'attention de Mlle Parker. »  
  
Celle-ci ne broncha pas, trop plongée dans ses pensées et ses problèmes du moment pour relever ses paroles. Lyle jeta un œil sur elle puis regarda de nouveau Jarod, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de lui parler, de comprendre son comportement. Une des principales fois, il s'était retrouvé torse nu et un seau d'eau en pleine figure. Les minutes qui avaient suivi avaient été encore moins agréable, surtout quand il a dû rester enfermé avec Mlle Parker, son fichu caractère et sans oublié, son sublime Smith&Wesson...  
  
« -Pourquoi tu aides tous ces gens Jarod, tu pourrais juste chercher ta famille, te concentrer sur cet objectif l'interrogea-t-il.  
  
-Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre Lyle, pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. Regarde Kyle, malgré tous les efforts de Raines, il était devenu bon. Juste en sauvant la femme du shérif de Dry River, ce n'est pas compliqué.  
  
-Et Parker ?  
  
-Quoi Parker ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu l'aides elle ? Avec notre mère, avec les indices que tu lui laisses pour qu'elle te retrouve. Tout cela dans quel but ? Que tu aides des inconnus innocents, je peux encore le concevoir mais Parker.... Ce n'est pas blanche neige... continua-t-il malgré le regard accusateur de la jeune femme à coté de lui.  
  
-Bon, ça va ? T'as fini avec tes questions sans intérêt Lyle ? On nous a demandé de le ramener au Centre, pas de psychanalyser s'emporta-t-elle.  
  
-Oh oh... Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible : ce « cordon ombilical » qui vous lie... Faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile Parker, après toutes ces années où vous avez grandit ensemble, celles durant lesquelles tu l'as poursuivi. Tu peux le dire que tes émotions ont pris le dessus dit Lyle, en fixant toujours Jarod qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
-Mes émotions ? Mais tu délires mon pauvre vieux, t'aurais pas oublié d'aller chercher ton ordonnance chez Sydney ?  
  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est particulièrement attirante quand elle est en colère Jarod ?  
  
-Je te jure que tu vas te la fermer Lyle ou je demande au chauffeur de s'arrêter et de te déposer au beau milieu de la montagne le menaça-t-elle à bout de nerf.  
  
-C'est depuis Carthis tout ça.  
  
-Lyle, tu devrais peut-être arrêter lui conseilla Jarod en voyant que Mlle Parker bouillonnait intérieurement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette île, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez fait des choses pas très catholiques tous les deux... ne pu s'empêcher de continuer Lyle, ravi d'agacer sa sœur. »  
  
La jeune femme ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, elle dégaina son Smith&Wesson et le pressa sous le menton de son jumeau. Celui-ci cessa de rire et remarqua que Jarod avait faillit s'étouffer à sa dernière réplique. Mlle Parker lui ordonna de se taire jusqu'à la fin du trajet ou elle n'hésiterait pas, passagers ou non. Il lui agita positivement la tête puis se tourna à son tour face à la route. Jarod expira longuement, non pas qu'il croyait que Parker le tuerait, elle ne prendrait pas ce risque, mais il avait peur que Lyle aille trop loin dans ses conjectures.  
  
Il observait le magnifique paysage blanc qui l'entourait, ce remémorant les paroles dites à Carthis ou dans cette limousine. Il secoua la tête pour s'ôter ces pensées de l'esprit, ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Il était soulagé que Mlle Parker ait agit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il s'était retrouvé seul face à Lyle durant cette conversation. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas été aussi clair et direct que la jeune femme. Peut-être que lui se laisse plus facilement entraîner par ses sentiments, contrairement à Parker qui les enfoui profondément.  
  
Ils abordèrent un chemin caillouteux qui faisait cahoter le bus et rendait le voyage incommodant. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'aucun d'entre n'avait ajouté un mot et cela arrangeait fortement Mlle Parker. Elle ne voulait pas que leur conversation prenne le même sens que la précédente, bien trop gênante et inutile. D'accord, elle avait failli céder devant ce feu de cheminée, mais elle s'était reprise au bon moment. Grâce à Ocee, mais elle ne l'aurait tout de même pas fait... Enfin, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle l'aurait fait et puis ce n'était qu'une faiblesse, comme tout le monde, même elle, peut en avoir.  
  
« -Combien de temps reste-t-il encore Parker ? se risqua Lyle.  
  
-D'après ce que m'a dit l'homme, environ deux heures et quart.  
  
-Tu peux compter deux heures et demi ou trois quart rectifia Jarod.  
  
-Il faut toujours que ce genre de choses m'arrivent soupira Parker.  
  
-Tu aurais pu courir plus vite tout à l'heure, à l'arrêt de bus lança son jumeau.  
  
-Tu te fiches de moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui avait dix minutes de retard à l'embarquement ce matin je te ferais remarquer rétorqua la jeune femme.  
  
-C'est bon, ça ne sert à rien de continuer dans cette voie sans issue les arrêta Jarod.  
  
-C'est vrai que si je veux une impasse, je n'ai qu'a faire appel à toi Jarod grinça la Dragon Lady.  
  
-Parker, ne continue pas, tu sais très bien comment ça va finir dit calmement le Caméléon. »  
  
Le bus continuait son avancée sur la route abîmée, rythmée par les sursauts dû aux pierres sur le bitume défoncé. Il s'approchait d'un sombre tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans une montagne totalement enneigée. Jarod la remarqua et scruta son sommet avec inquiétude, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose allait se passer mais il ne savait pas quoi et c'était ce qui l'effrayait.  
  
Le car s'engouffra sous la montagne et l'obscurité s'empara de lui subitement. On ne pouvait percevoir la sortie du tunnel car elle se trouvait bien trop loin. Soudain, un tremblement se fit sentir et le bus se déporta sur la droite. Les passagers furent bousculés et le véhicule heurta violement la paroi en roche sur sa droite. Tous les gens se protégèrent le visage avec leurs bras pour éviter les éclats de verre quand les vitres explosèrent sous l'impact. De nombreuses pierres et rochers tombèrent sur le toit du car et passèrent par les fenêtre. La terre secouait le véhicule et un bruit monstrueux retentissait autour d'eux.  
  
Quand tout son cessa, Jarod, qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même pour ne pas être blessé, releva la tête. Il aperçut Lyle, le visage ensanglanté devant lui alors il se lever pour tâter son pouls. Il ne sentit strictement rien puis il se tourna vers Mlle Parker. Elle était inconsciente, un filet de sang dévalait son front et une partie de sa joue. Il vérifia aussi si il sentait des battements dans sa gorge et expira de soulagement en les percevant. Sa respiration était faible mais régulière alors il se mit debout, se penchant car le toit du bus s'était affaissé. Il s'approcha de la fillette qui pleurait, recourbée sur son siège, elle avait l'air d'aller bien, tout comme le couple qui se trouvait devant elle. Malheureusement, le chauffeur, la jeune fille et l'autre femme étaient tous morts. Il s'approcha du mari de cette dernière qui la serrait dans ses bras. Il lui tendit son écharpe pour qu'il puisse maintenir son bras car il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus le bouger.  
  
L'air devenait irrespirable, mélangé à la poussière et à la terre. Il retourna au chevet de Mlle Parker et la remua doucement pour la réveiller sans lui causer plus de blessures. Celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux et toussa, il déplia alors son col roulé pour qu'il lui serve de filtre. Elle lui expliqua que seulement son poignet était un peu douloureux pendant qu'il essuyait tant bien que mal le sang qui couvrait son visage. Il acquiesça et se massa l'épaule, il sentait une gêne mais rien de bien grave à ce qu'il pouvait en juger.  
  
« -Est-ce que tu as ton portable ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Je ne capte pas... soupira-t-elle, les montagnes...  
  
-C'était prévisible. Je vais voir si je peux ouvrir la porte dit-il.  
  
-Je te suis annonça-t-elle en se relevant. »  
  
Elle tourna alors la tête vers son jumeau. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher alors Jarod posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne disait rien, avec ce geste, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Elle ne réalisait pas encore vraiment tout ce qui se passait pour le moment. Elle rejoignit Jarod à l'avant, il tentait d'écarter les portes mais rien ne venait, il ne faisait que gaspiller ses forces. Il soupira en regardant autour de lui, toutes les fenêtres étaient bloquées par les monceaux de pierres et amas de roches fracturées. Ils s'étaient tous réfugiés sur la droite car les débris commençaient à emplir le bus, ne leur laissant qu'un espace très restreint. Seule la lumière du panneau d'affichage des arrêts du car éclairait très faiblement l'habitacle d'une lueur rouge.  
  
« -On est bloqués, comment va-t-on faire pour sortir d'ici ? demanda Mlle Parker en s'asseyant.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il faut garder notre calme et éviter de faire des efforts inutiles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons encore avoir de l'air expliqua Jarod.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? On ne va pas attendre ici pendant des heures en espérant que quelqu'un pense à nous rechercher ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu, c'est affreux, on va tous mourir ici... et personne ne nous retrouvera jamais... paniqua une femme.  
  
-Calme-toi ma chérie lui conseilla son mari en lui frottant le bras.  
  
-Il faut faire quelque chose Jarod dit Mlle Parker en se levant pour lui faire face.  
  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. répondit-il, peu convaincu par ses paroles. »  
  
Mlle Parker balaya l'endroit des yeux, elle remarqua la fillette qui pleurait dans son coin. Elle avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfoui sa tête entre ses bras. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement d'elle, pour ne pas la faire sursauter. Sentant une présence à coté d'elle, la gamine leva la tête vers cette inconnue qui tentait un sourire. Elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les enfants mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait comment leur parler. Elle comprenait facilement ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, comme cette gosse, seule dans un car accidenté et entourées d'étrangers. Elle devait avoir très peur et ceci était tout à fait légitime se dit Mlle Parker en posant sa main sur ses cheveux. Elle les caressait gentiment, voulant rassurer l'enfant et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle pour assurer sa sécurité. Mlle Parker ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait responsable de la petite fille, comme s'il ne devait rien lui arriver tant qu'elles seraient toutes les deux. Bien sûr, elle se reconnaissait en elle, s'était indéniable. Ses parents la prenaient pour une adulte et lui demandait de réagir comme tel, omettant le fait qu'elle soit fragile et ait besoin d'eux près d'elle. A la mort de sa mère, c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle ne voulait donc pas que cette gamine se retrouve dans la même situation. Cette dernière essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et renifla un grand coup, elle résista un instant, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait avoir cette réaction devant ces gens. Mlle Parker passa son bras derrière son dos et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. « -Tu as le droit de pleurer si tu en as besoin. Ca soulage énormément, tu verras lui souffla Parker d'une voix douce.  
  
-Je voudrais que mes parents soient là... avec moi... que ma maman me prenne dans ses bras.  
  
-Chuuut... Où sont-ils ?  
  
-Ils voulaient rester rien que tous les deux alors ils m'ont demandé d'aller au club enfant... sanglota la gamine.  
  
-Mais tu as quel âge ? demanda Mlle Parker, intriguée.  
  
-Neuf ans mademoiselle répondit d'une petite voix la fillette.  
  
-Et ils te laissent souvent te débrouiller toute seule ? interrogea Parker, étonnée de son âge. Comme ça ? ajouta-t-elle.  
  
-Non, c'était la deux ou troisième fois.   
  
-Je vois... Quel est ton prénom ?  
  
-Marie mademoiselle.  
  
-Je suis mademoiselle Parker.»  
  
De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Marie et ce fut Mlle Parker qui les essuya avec le bout de son index. Elle tapota le nez de la fillette et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire forcé, elle était à moitié soulagée que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. Que cette inconnue se soucie d'elle un minimum. Elle finit par appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Mlle Parker et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un instant. La jeune femme détacha son foulard et l'appliqua sur la bouche de l'enfant pour qu'elle respire mieux car les poussières ne s'étaient encore pas toutes dissipées. Elle surveillait Jarod du coin de l'œil qui s'affairait sur le sol du car. Son manège l'intriguait, elle percevait des bruits de métaux qui s'entre choquaient ainsi que la respiration haletante de Jarod. Elle n'osait pas bouger et puis elle n'était pas sûre que le Caméléon ait besoin de son aide, c'était un génie, il pouvait bien se débrouiller sas elle comme il l'a fait depuis tant d'années.  
  
¤¤  
  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait, Parker déposa la fillette sur le siège et s'approcha de l'homme. Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait. Il essayait de dévisser la plaque qui se trouvait dans l'allée centrale mais, n'ayant pas d'outils, il se servait d'un bouton. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant s'énerver et lui tapota sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Il se leva et la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Elle retira sa veste en cuire et souleva le bas de son col roulé pour découvrir son Smith&Wesson. Il fit les yeux ronds, les gens pouvaient paniquer à la vue de ce revolver.  
  
« -Tu es folle, cache ça tout de suite ! lança-t-il d'un air surpris.  
  
-Tu as une meilleure idée pour ouvrir cette plaque ? A moins que tu ne préfères t'esquinter la peau des doigts sur ce bouton, je ne voix pas d'autres moyens... dit-elle, méprisante.  
  
-Si une balle ricochait, elle pourrait blesser quelqu'un lui dit-il très sérieusement.  
  
-Tu me prends pour une débutante ou quoi là Jarod ? Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre à tirer rétorqua-t-elle à vif.  
  
-Ah bon, c'est étrange, je t'ai souvent entendue me dire de m'arrêter ou tu me tirerais dessus mais je n'ai toujours pas senti le souffle de la balle... continua-t-il avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Très drôle, dis leur de s'écarter dans le fond du bus Wonderboy, une balle pourrait être tirée par mégarde et se planter... par mégarde dans son pied grinça Mlle Parker, des éclairs dans les yeux.  
  
-Encore une menace en l'air Parker, ça devient une habitude... la nargua le Caméléon d'une voix lasse.  
  
-Et moi je connais une habitude que tu vas vite perdre si tu continues à me prendre la tête comme tu le fais termina la dragon Lady plus agacée que jamais. »  
  
Jarod conduisit les gens dans le fond du bus et les incita à se cacher derrière les sièges en mettant leurs bras autour de leurs têtes. Il s'occupa de la petite Marie qui avait commencé à se calmer mais qui ne savait plus comment réagir en voyant les autres s'inquiéter.  
  
Mlle Parker dégaina son arme et la pointa vers la plaque –rien de plus facile- pensa-t-elle –ça ne bouge pas et ce n'est pas Jarod-... Elle ôta la sécurité, chargea une balle dans le canon et posa son doigt sur la gâchette. Elle prit une inspiration et pressa la détente. Une balle siffla et s'écrasa contre l'angle de la plaque, à l'endroit parfait pour faire sauter la première visse. Elle répéta l'opération avec les trois autres visses et la plaque se souleva d'elle-même. Jarod rejoint Parker et retira la masse de métal avant elle, qui en profitait pour masser son poignet douloureux. Le contre coup des tirs ne l'avaient pas arrangé. Le Caméléon glissa sa tête dans le trou noir puis se redressa.  
  
« -L'idéal serait d'avoir une lampe de poche... Je dois en avoir une dans mon sac je...  
  
-J'y vais, descends pendant ce temps là. le coupa Mlle Parker.  
  
-Merci répondit-il, étonné par ce soudain élan de... coopération de la jeune femme. »  
  
Il passa ses jambes en premier et se laissa glisser lentement, traînant ses pieds sur le route. Il se retrouva allongé, à peine cinquante centimètres de hauteur le séparait de la lourde carcasse du car. Il se tourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre et regarda autour de lui, sans lumière, il ne distinguait aucun forme à moins de dix centimètres. Il aperçut Mlle Parker qui se penchait au dessus de lui et lui tendait la Mag-Lit, il la saisit et l'alluma pour explorer les alentours. Les pierres avaient cessé leur progression et l'espace sous le bus était quasiment libre pour avancer. Il rampa tant bien que mal dans la direction contraire à celle qu'ils empruntaient avant l'accident et s'arrêta devant les débris. d'après ses souvenirs, ils ne devaient pas se trouver loin de la sortie car ils s'étaient immobilisés à peine entrés sous la montagne.  
  
¤¤  
  
Mlle Parker retira son col roulé et son holster qu'elle plaça en hauteur dans le car. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Jarod quand Marie lui attrapa le bras. Elle ne pleurait plus mais elle avait encore les yeux rouges et le visage triste. Elle avait lié ses mains dans son dos et se dandinait devant la jeune femme, voulant visiblement lui dire quelque chose mais n'osant pas le faire. Mlle Parker s'agenouilla devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
  
« -Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Parker.  
  
-Mlle Parker, je veux pas rester avec eux, je peux venir aussi ? osa la gamine.  
  
-Tu es mignonne, ils vont s'occuper de toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et puis, c'est tout noir là-dessous, tu ne serais pas bien dit-elle d'une voix calme et rassurante. »  
  
La fillette hocha la tête et la femme mariée lui prit la main pour laisser la place à Mlle Parker pour descendre sous le bus. Celle-ci s'engouffra à son tour par le petit espace et rejoignit Jarod qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les pierres. Il l'observa se faufilant souplement à travers cet endroit restreint et dirigea le faisceau de lumière sur son passage pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle en était. Elle regarda ce qu'il était en train de faire et fit tout comme lui, sans même lui adresser un seul mot. Il resta un instant à reprendre son souffle puis il s'y mit à son tour, retirant une à une les pierres et les glissant à coté de lui. Il espérait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas trop loin de la sortie du tunnel où ils n'auraient pas assez de place pour stocker tous les débris qu'ils extrayaient de cette masse rocheuse.  
  
¤¤  
  
Plus d'une heure après, Jarod et Mlle Parker étaient toujours en train de retirer des pierres et avaient parcouru environ deux mètres sous terre. Le Caméléon passa ses pieds devant pendant que la jeune femme l'éclairait. Il redressa la tête vers elle et passa ses yeux sur le visage pour ôter la poussière qui le couvrait. Cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression de voir celui de Parker sans le moindre maquillage mais où d'autre traces le remplaçait. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle était près de lui, il pensait qu'elle lui faisait la tête après la petite altercation qu'ils avaient eu.  
  
« -Je pense que tu devrais aller leur demander de se préparer, on va peut- être pouvoir bientôt sortir.  
  
-Très bien, j'y vais. »  
  
Elle avait employé un ton relativement détaché, comme si elle se moquait de ce qui se passait ou de ce que Jarod pouvait bien faire. Elle posa la lampa sur le bitume et rampa de nouveau jusqu'au petit passage. Quand elle l'atteignit, elle aperçut plusieurs têtes inquiètes et curieuses penchées au dessus d'elle. La jeune femme leur fit signe de s'écarter, quand ils le firent, elle remonta. L'homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais elle l'ignora royalement. Pas qu'elle se croyait plus forte que les autres ou en colère contre eux, elle était agacée de toujours tomber dans les situations les plus absurdes. Il fallait toujours qu'elle aie des problèmes impossibles, elle attirait les catastrophes et elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle appris aux rescapés qu'ils pouvaient se préparer à descendre. Ceux-ci furent soulagés et ne s'écartaient pas de la sortie comme si elle allait leur échapper.  
  
Mlle Parker remarqua que Marie s'était réfugiée au fond du bus, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et paralysée par la peur. La jeune femme lança un regard noir aux passagers, outrée par le fait qu'ils laissent une gamine seule au fond du bus sans lui porter attention. Elle s'approcha de la fillette et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, celle-ci lui saisit le poignet mais Mlle Parker le retira brusquement. Marie fut surprise, alors elle aussi se fichait d'elle ? Mlle Parker massa son articulation et esquissa un léger sourire. Elle posa sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant pour la rassurer et prit place à ses cotés.  
  
« -Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur. C'est juste que j'ai mal au poignet dit Parker d'une voix douce.  
  
-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... pleurnicha la gamine.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Aller, calme-toi, on va bientôt sortir d'ici et tout va s'arranger la rassura-t-elle.  
  
-Vous n'allez pas me laisser toute seule hein Mademoiselle ? sanglota l'enfant.  
  
-Bien sûr que non quelle idée ! On va passer par le trou là-bas, il faudra ramper. Je serai à coté de toi, promis.  
  
-Merci. »  
  
¤¤  
  
Jarod poussa la terre et les pierres avec ses pieds, la masse de débris semblait avancer sans s'écrouler. Il continua à exercer une pression lente et régulière sur les gravats quand tout ce qui l'entourait se mit à trembler. Le Caméléon s'inquiéta, il se faufila rapidement sous le bus pour éviter d'être enfoui sous la roche et de finir étouffé. Il protégea sa tête avec ses bras tout en enfournant son nez dans le col de son tee-shirt car un amas de poussière volait sous le bus. Il toussota puis sentit de nouvelles secousses, soit une autre avalanche se préparait, soit le tunnel s'effondrait sur lui-même et sur eux, bien entendu. Jarod était très inquiet, ils devaient vite sortir d'ici avant d'être réduits à néant. Il rampa et remonta dans le car, il expliqua la situation aux autres personnes. Ils allaient sortir les uns après les autres, une fois à l'air libre, ils devraient sortir du tunnel et attendre les autres sur le bord de la route.  
  
« -Allez-y Madame, Monsieur. Doucement, c'est sur votre gauche. Prenez la lampe mais laissez la sous le car pour les suivants. »  
  
La car se mit de nouveau à trembler et des débris se déversèrent en lui, réduisant leur espace viable d'un tiers. La femme poussa un cri mais son mari la calma de nouveau, aidé de Jarod. Le deuxième homme sortit alors que les roches continuaient à tomber. Marie du escalader les gravats pour atteindre le Caméléon, elle se retourna avant de descendre pour voir si Mlle Parker la suivait bien mais celle-ci s'était arrêtée près de son frère. Jarod lui demanda d'attendre une minute et la gamine acquiesça, ne lâchant pas la jeune des yeux. Jarod s'approcha doucement d'elle, une larme roulait sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Lyle avait beau être un criminel, un monstre de la pire espèce, il était tout de même son frère. Son jumeau, et bien qu'elle n'ai jamais ressenti ce lien dont tout le monde parlait, il représentait tout de même une chose importante pour elle. Une sorte de repère la raccrochant à la réalité, une des seules choses "normales'' dans sa vie : un lien familial. Elle avait besoin de ce faible et presque inexistant sentiment pour se sentir un minimum comme les autres et il avait disparu à son tour, comme sa mère, comme son père, comme Thomas...  
  
« -Parker, il faut y aller, ça va s'écrouler dit Jarod.  
  
-Vas-y, j'arrive répondit-elle faiblement.  
  
-Marie t'attend pour y aller ajouta-t-il pour la convaincre de faire plus vite.  
  
-J'ai dit que j'arrivais ! lança-t-elle d'une voix irritée. »  
  
L'amas de pierres et de terre grossissait de plus en plus, rendant l'accès à leur "sortie de secours"bien plus difficile encore. Marie se remis à pleurer, effrayée par tout ce bruit et ces morceaux de roches qui engloutissaient peu à peu l'espace environnant. Jarod commençait à s'impatienter, tout risquait de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre et Parker restait là sans rien faire, sans bouger. IL attrapa son bras pour l'attirer mais elle le retira violement, lui infligeant un regard lourd de sens. Il se retourna et demanda à Marie de descendre, la fillette hocha négativement la tête, jetant un œil à Mlle Parker pour expliquer son geste au Caméléon. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire, l'une ne voulant partir tant que l'autre ne le faisait pas non plus. Jarod soupira et lança un regard triste et suppliant à Mlle Parker qui, énervée par sa réaction, se décida à le suivre. Jarod descendit le premier, suivit de Marie, et Mlle Parker fermait la marche.  
  
Dans l'obscurité et les poussières, ils rampèrent jusqu'à la sortie de tous ces décombres. Jarod se redressa mais une impressionnante secousse se fit ressentir et les gravats s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes alors que Marie et Mlle Parker s'y trouvaient toujours. Jarod hurla, il creusa la terre et retira des blocs de pierres pour les retrouver et atteignit la fillette. Elle se trouvait juste derrière lui alors il parvint à la tirer et à l'extraire de la masse. Elle pleurait, elle toussait, elle hurlait. Jarod l'aida à respirer et se tourna de nouveau vers les débris, il continua à soulever des pierres, les unes après les autres, en vainc. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite, Mlle Parker ne devait pas rester plus de trois minutes sans oxygène ou la mort était quasi certaine. Il commençait à paniquer, un des hommes se joignit à lui pour chercher.  
  
Soudain, une main, sa main gauche avec cette magnifique et élégante bague carrée en argent. Un poignet, rougit et enflé par la douleur. Un coude, une épaule. Un visage masqué par le sang et la terre, un visage pâle et inanimé. Des yeux fermés, des lèvres lâches. Un corps souple et sans énergie, sans vie, sans âme. Une peur qui monte et qui vous serre la gorge et l'estomac. Un espoir qui dont la flamme résiste malgré le vent qui la fait vaciller. Des larmes qui coulent sans pouvoir les retenir. Une peur qui vous tiraille et vous martyrise la gorge. Une force inattendue, une vitesse mal ordonnée. de la maladresse, du doute, de l'inquiétude. La panique qui s'installe peu à peu, vicieusement, viscéralement, pour ne plus vous quitter et pour vous torturer en profondeur aussi bien le corps que l'esprit...  
  
Ils la posèrent sur le sol dur et froid. Ils la mirent sur le dos et relevèrent sa tête en arrière. Ils tâtèrent son pouls inexistant. Ils écoutèrent sa respiration silencieuse. Il trouva le plexus, croisa ses doigts et compta jusqu'à 5 en appuyant violement. L'autre trouva la bouche, expirant par deux fois longuement. Ainsi de suite plusieurs fois. Ainsi de suite des dizaines de fois. Ainsi de suite pendant d'interminables minutes. La Caméléon abandonne. L'espoir le quitte. Le vide s'empare de lui, tout comme la douleur et la peine. Les larmes renaissent au coin des yeux. Les doigts abaissent les paupières. Le coeur lâche. Les pensées s'éparpillent et se mélangent. Le trouble apparaît, mêlant rêve, cauchemar et réalité. Les larmes s'échouent au sol, mouillent les joues, le cou puis les vêtement. Le désespoir se fait sentir brutalement et le froid envahi le corps.  
  
Jarod s'effondre sur sa poitrine, posant son visage, son oreille sur ce cœur qu'il n'entendra plus battre. Il caressa cette peau qui ne sera plus chaude, et ces lèvres plus jamais maquillées. Il touche ces cheveux qu'il ne verra plus coiffés parfaitement. Il saisit cette main qui ne sera plus manucurée avec autant de goût. Il observe ces paupières qui ne s'ouvriront plus jamais. Il pense à ces yeux qui ne l'envoûteront plus. A cette voix qui ne le fera plus trembler d'émotion. Ce corps qui ne le fera plus rêver. Cette arme qui ne le menacera plus avec si peu de conviction. Ces talons qui ne claqueront plus en rythme après lui dans les rues...  
  
Tout disparut peu à peu, il souleva ce corps splendide qui se raidissait déjà et commença à marcher dans le froid et la nuit qui était tombée. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il ne savait pas où il l'emmenait. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il allait faire. Son unique objectif : la faire reposer éternellement en paix, dans un endroit merveilleux, puis quitter ce monde de douleur et de peine à son tour...  
  
Une des dernières phrases qu'il lut avant son départ pour l'inconnu :  
  
"Rest in peace Miss Parker''  
  
Fin...  
  
Je ne fais pas souvent ce genre de fins car j'arrive presque à me faire pleurer toute seule... J'espère que vous aurez malgré tout aimé, la confusion à la fin entre le présent, le passé simple et l'imparfait était intentionnelle. C'était ma façon de rapporter le trouble de Jarod et aussi de faire une sorte de ralenti sur le mort de Miss Parker. Quant à Jarod, son "départ'', prenez le comme vous le préférez, disparition pour le Centre ou suicide, c'est vous qui voyez ! Pas de suite pour cette fic...  
  
Bisous à toutes et merci mille fois pour tout votre soutien, si j'écris autant de fics c'est grâce à vous. je vous adore toutes pour votre talent, votre gentillesse et votre générosité de temps et de paroles.  
  
A vous toutes.  
  
ndy56 


End file.
